bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bakugan: Duel Masters- The Movie
u "Przedszkolaków" -Co ten robak sobie wyobraża?! nie dość że bunt to jeszcze mnie pokonał-kwakał wkurzony Shobu * le kłótnia tamtych dwóch - Takie jedno pytanie..-zaczął Shobu -Jakie?-spytali obydwaj -Wy tak tylko udajecie czy wam za to płacą?-spytał -A co?-spytali jeszcze raz -Bo uszy od tego pękają i łeb nawala-odpowiedział Shobu * cepole zostały zgaszone a Shobu stoi z FuckYea na ryju''' U u Adriana...' : -Ile już tak lewitujemy?-spytał Zeltrax : -Niewiem,ale jestem zdrętwiały-odpowiedziałem i zaczełem normalnie chodzić :'Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów w naszych bohaterów walnęła wielka kula energii i jak by tego było mało wpadli w jakiś portal''' : -Gdzie my do diabła jesteśmy?-spytałem lekko poirytowany : -Wygląda jak portal-podsumował Zeltrax :Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów przez Zeltraxa pojawił sie jakiś dziwny smoczy łeb : -Zeltrax,jesteś pewny że nie jesteśmy w chinach albo japonii? tam lubią takie przebieraństwo-stwierdziłem : -Mylisz sie śmiertelniku,ja jestem Azrael-odpowiedział : -O jak miło,ja jestem Adrian a ten obok to Zeltrax,możemy wracać?-spytałem : -NIE...-odpowiedział : -A to z jakiej racji?-spytałem : -Pamiętacie wasze zmagania z Vladitorem?-spytał : -Taaa-odpowiedzieliśmy : -No to jest problem,pamiętacie tego Lalusia czy jak kto woli "Obszczymura"?-spytał ponownie : -Tak,gostek jest irytujący-odpowiedziałem : -Może i jest irytujący ale zna sie na strategii,i to on jest nowym partnerem Vladitora-zaczął : -No dobrze,ale w takim razie co my tu robimy?-spytał Zeltrax : -To że jesteście w tym portalu to moja sprawka,gdyby nie ten portal oberwalibyście z ataku Vladitora-odpowiedział : -No to podziękować-powiedziałem : -Ale to nie wszystko..-dodał : -Zamieniam sie w słuch-powiedziałem : -Wysłałem was w przeszłość,prawdopobnie Vladitor uczynił to samo,to właśnie tam stoczycie ostatnią walkę,tutaj Vladitor będzie miał innego partnera,bardziej agresywnego więc uważajcie-powiedział : -I jedna uwaga co do Zeltraxa-dodał : -Jaka?-spytał : -Twoje ciało sie zmieni,będziesz sie zwał Leonidas ale super moce pozostaną bez zmian-odpowiedział : -Spotkacie też oryginalnych młodych wojowników,więc jeśli chcecie mieć autograf to nie zmarnujcie okazji-powiedział :Po wypadnięciu z portalu : -Ałaa,jak zwykle twarde lądowanie-Podsumowałem : -Mogło być gorzej-Zeltrax próbował pocieszyć : -Dobra,czas sie rozejrzeć,nie chce na dłużej przekładać powrotu-powiedziałem : -Ok,no to w którym kierunku?-spytał Zeltrax : -Ej patrz,to Dan-powiedziałem z dziwnym zacieszem i myślą że go pokonam : -Cześć-podeszłem i zagadałem : -Cześć,znamy się?-spytał Dan : -Nie,jak by ci to powiedzieć... my z przyszłości pochodzimy-odpowiedziałem : -Serio?-spytał z niedowierzeniem : -Niestety nie jesteśmy tu żeby wypić kawe i wrócić do domu-dodałem : -A co?-spytał : -Całemu światu zagraża jeden bakugan który tak jak mój Leonidas pochodzi z Wymiaru Zagłady-odpowiedziałem : -Wymiaru Zagłady?-spytał z niedowierzeniem : -Mhm-odpowiedziałem : -Ale zanim przejdziemy do setna sprawy... Dan,zobaczymy jaki naprawde jesteś silny : -Ok-odpowiedział : -Drago gotowy?-spytał Dan : -Tak, jak zawsze-odpowiedział * Le pole walki : -Dobra,zaczynamy?-spytałem : -Jasne-odpowiedział Zeltrax : -BB,BS.. Naprzód Leonidas-zacząłem i stwierdziłem że trudno sie przyzwyczaić : -BB,BS.. Dalej Drago-Drago pojawił sie na polu bitwy : -Jak wolisz? szybko i bezboleśnie czy na odwrót?-spytałem pewny siebie patrząc na różnice w poziomach mocy : -Bardziej te wersje w której przegrywasz-odpowiedział : -hehe... SMA''' Smoczy Koliber,-zacząłem''' : -Huh?,to tyle?... SMA "Mega Strzał Dragonoida"-ździwił sie i aktywołał SM * le Pudło : -Ale jak?-spytał źdźiwiony Drago : -SM Smoczy Koliber zwiększa prędkość poruszania sie Leonidasa,KPW?-spytałem : -Ahaaa..-chyba zrozumiał : -Teraz sie przekonamy jakim stylem walczysz-dodałem : -Że co?-spytał : -A to.. SMA''' Quantum Zagłada''' - odpowiedziałem : -Drago,Synteza mocy''' Extremalny strzał Dragonoida- zaczął''' : -Żałosne-podsumował Leonidas (Zeltrax) : -SM Absolutu:' Ostateczny Cud - dodałem' * Drago pada pod ciosami i wskaźnik życia Dana spadł do 0 : -Wow-podsumował Dan :..... Minęły 2 tygodnie : -Zeltrax,kiedy ten Vladuś sie ma okazać?-spytał znudzony : -Niewiem,ale to naprawde już długo trwa-podsumował :Po upływie 2 godzin.. : -Ej patrz Adrian,jakiś portal-ostrzegł Zeltrax :Wtem z portalu wyskoczył jakiś "prawie łysol" z Vladitorem na ramieniu : -A więc to jest to dziwne miasto?-zaczął : -Tak,jak widać-wtrąciłem się : -LEONIDAS?!-zorientował sie Vladitor : -Nie,twoja stara-Zeltrax mu odprysnął : -A więc to z tobą przyjdzie mi sie zmierzyć-powiedział * -Jestem Marduk-przedstawił się po swojemu : -Ta,daj sobie medal-odpowiedziałem : -Naprawde jesteś aż tak pewny siebie?-spytał : -Pokonałem całą resztę twojej załogi-podsumował z dumą : -Wszystko ładnie, pięknie.. ale ja z przyszłości- dumaface : -To ci nic nie da-odparł : -Zamiast gadać może przejdziemy do działania?-zaproponowałem : -ehe-odburknął * Świetnie... BB,BS.... Naprzód Leonidas * BB,BS...... Delta Vladitor : -Dobra pół-łysolu zaczynaj-powiedziałem : -Grrr... SMA:' Delta Wojownik' + SM Absolutu :' Topór Zagłady' : -Ej,bo sie spocisz.. SMA''' Ekran Zeusa''' * Vladitor unikł odbitego ataku i atak poleciał na Smoleńsk : - I jak?-spytał Marduk : -Po polsku... SMA''' Komnata Imperatora''' : -Huh? co to ci niby dało?-spytał z pogardą : -Nic-odparłem usiłując go strollować : -Teraz z pełną mocą Vladitor.. SM Absolutu:' Topór Zagłady- zaczął' : - Świetnie,teraz patrz-odpowiedziałem * Vladitor Oberwał : - I takie jedno pytanie.. kto nas wywalił na arene Haosa?-spytałem : -Mniejsza o to... SMA''' Furia Delty-Marduk szaleje xD''' : -Serio? -.- -spytałem : -ehhh... Quantum Card''' Quantum Zagłada X''' * Ciosy Stykają się,lecz po minucie okazuje sie że Leonidas zwycięża * Bakugany wróciły do formy kulistej i pojawił sie Hall-G ale nikt go nie zauważył thumb|right|335 px * Vladuś ewoluuje : Podczas filmu: : -Brawo Leonidas,udało nam sie-powiedziałem : -Jak śmiałeś mnie pokonać?-spytał Vladitor : -Vladitor,ty imbecylu do niczego sie nie nadajesz-podsumował Hall-G : -Ej,ej co ty robisz?!-spytał Hall-G : -Daj mi to..,użyje mocy rdzenia ciszy-odpowiedział Vladitor : -To jeeest mooc-podsumował Vladitor -O nie,, On ewoluował-powiedział Dan -Czas na małą demonstracje-dodał i wtem pole walki zmieniło się w arene walk Darkusa -Co sie dzieję? moja moc znika-zorientował sie Drago -Nic nie warte gryzonie,nic mnie teraz nie powstrzyma-podsumował -Ale spaślak-odburknął Dan -Drago jesteś w stanie coś zrobić?-spytał -Niestety nie,moc z wymiaru zagłady źle działa na bakugany z Vestroi-podsumował Drago -Musimy go jakoś powstrzymać-powiedział Dan -Cofnij sie Vladitor,nie wtrącaj ich w to-powiedziałem -Co za niespodziankaa,teraz tylko ty i ja-podsumował Vladitor -Głupcze,Moc Wymiaru Zagłady nie robi na mnie żadnego wrażenia,może zapomniałeś ale też sie tu urodziłem-powiedział Leonidas -Mamy duże kłopoty,2 światy zaczynają sie łączyć-podsumował Shun -Według moich obliczeń nie mamy za dużo czasu-podsumował Marucho -Dan! Sprawmy żeby Leonidas też ewoluował-powiedziałem -Rozumiem,Leonidas jako jedyny z nas pochodzi z Wymiaru Zagłady-podsumował Dan -Wierze w Ciebie Leonidasie,użyj całej mocy do pokonania go-powiedział Drago * Bakugany sie zaczęły świecić -BAKUGAAN BITWA-powiedzieli wszyscy i bakugany młodych wojowników utworzyły okrąg a Leonidas był w samym środku * Leonidas ewoluował -Niesamowita moc,Vladitor powstrzymam cie raz na zawsze-powiedział Leonidas -Ha,Ha,Ha,prosze bardzo-powiedział Vladitor -Teraz zobaczymy kto jest prawdziwym mistrzem-dodał -Marduk,jesteś pewny że za nami nadażysz?-spytałem drwiącym głosem -Ta-odpowiedział -No to zaczynamy... SMA''' Hyper Nova''' -Nie tak prędko.. SMA''' Delta Topornik',suoer moce może i są te samę ale uwierz mają większego kopa niż wcześniej -No to fajnie, SMA ' Nowa Zbroja''' -Cholera,myślisz że jesteś fajny?-spytał -Ta,bo do twojego poziomu to tylko niemowlak by sie zniżył ale to na giga pechu... SMA''' Hyper Rewolucja''' -Nie bądź taki mądry,SMA''' Ostateczny Delta Wojownik''' * Ataki sie stykają i jest BUUUM -Fajny wiaterek,za gorąco tu-stwierdziłem -Dośc tego,SMA''' Delta Oślepienie Haosu''' -Ahh,nic nie widze-powiedział Zeltrax -Spokoojnie-powiedziałem -Po tobie!,SM Absolutu:' Topór Zagłady' -Aha.. SMA''' Duma Smoka''' + SM Absolutu''' Energia Smoka''' * Ataki znów stykają sie z Charakterystycznym Bum -Grrr.. jesteś jak natrętna mucha-powiedział Vladitor zmęczony -Komar sie odezwał-odpowiedział mu Leonidas * Nagle wokół Vladitora i Leonidasa objawiła sie Aura dodająca im moc -Adrian,czas na ostateczny atak-powiedział Leonidas -Jesteś pewien?-spytałem -Tak,nie ma innego wyjścia-odpowiedział -No to dobra.... HYPER CARD activated ' Wieczna Siła Smoka'! -Marduk?!-Vladitor sie przestraszyył -Trzymaj się, DELTA CARD activated''' Nieskończony Promień''' * Ataki znów sie stykają,ale po wyczerpujący, "stękaniu" obydwu tych bakuganów mamy zwyciężce.. Leonidas thumb|right|335 px Podczas tego filmu: -Nie wierzę,przegrałem-powiedział Vladitor -Vladitor,działając w pojedynke byłeś skazany na taki los,ja wygrałem z pomocą całego zespołu-powiedział Leonidas -Marduk,myślę że mój czas dobiega końca-zaczął Vladitor -Ale przecież mieliśmy rządzić w rankingu bakugan... Vladitor czemu?!-spytał Marduk -Wybacz mi partnerze,zawiodłem cię-powiedział Vladitor -Partnerze..mój czas chyba też dobiegł końca-zaczął Leonidas -Nie,nie zostawiaj mnie,nie odchodź Leonidas.. proszę-powiedziałem -Żegnaj,jestem dumny że mogłem walczyć u twojego boku-powiedział -Vladitor,nie możesz,nie możesz mnie tu tak zostawić-powiedział Marduk waląc z piąchy o ziemie -Vladitor był dzielnym bakuganem,teraz napewno odpoczywa-zacząłem -Ty nic nie rozumiesz-odpowiedział -Wiem że go "uwielbiałeś" ale ty nadal żyjesz.. zawsze można zagrać od nowa-powiedziałem -Wyzwiesz mnie na pojedynek i kto wie.. może mnie pokonasz-dodałem -Uważaj dzieciaku,pewnego dnia cie zmiażdże-powiedział -Może,będziesz chciał PVP to zapraszam do przyszłości-powiedziałem -A teraz lepiej nie marnować czasu i go spędzić z przyjaciółmi-dodałem -Dzięki ziomale za wszystko-powiedziałem w strone młodych wojowników -Ale.. Leonidas odszedł.. nie jest ci smutno?-spytała Runo -Jasne,ale nadal czuję że on jest tu gdzieś ze mną,i to on będzie moim partnerem na zawsze-odpowiedziałem -No i to rozumiem,dalej ekipa wracamy do domu-powiedział Dan do 2:41 bedzie przerwa -To właśnie tutaj się to wszystko zaczęło-powiedziałem sam do siebie -Co? nie wierze.. -powiedziałem widząc to "rewolucję" nad moją głową * Nagle w moją ręke wylądowała jakaś piłka -Jak sie masz partnerze?-spytał Leonidas -No nie wierze,czy ja śnię? co sie z tobą działo?-spytałem -Nie pamietam wszystkiego,to się działo tak szybko-powiedział -Ale pamiętam to że Vladitor mi pomógł-dodał -Vladitor ci pomógł?-spytałem z niedowierzeniem -Mhm,dał mi też niesamowitą moc,czuje się jak nowy-powiedział Leonidas -Może nie był wcale taki zły?-dodał -Mniejsza o to.. nawet nie wiesz jak sie ciesze że cie widze,ale więcej mnie tak nie strasz-powiedziałem -Jasne,partnerzy na zawsze.. obiecuję -To otwieramy portal.... BAKUGAN BITWA-wykrzykneli razem i rzucając bakuganem pojawili sie w portalu * Pojawił się ten Smoczy Łeb z Japonii -A więc się wam,udało.. Gratulacje -Dzięki-podziękowaliśmy -Odstawie was prosto do domu,jako nagroda-powiedział -O,dzięki-powiedziałem -Żegnajcie-powiedział i wylądowaliśmy przed moim domem -No to jutro zrobimy suprise`a?-spytałem Leonidasa -Jasne-odpowiedział THE END Kategoria:Odcinki